Divorce
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Sakura melemparkan sebelah high heels-nya tepat ke arah belakang mobil suaminya itu./Meski hubungan orangtuanya begitu unik, Shina tak pernah menyesal./ A GaaSaku family fic for tsubaki21/ M for language/ RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Divorce © Dae Uchiha**

**Standard warning applied**

**M for language (16+)**

**.**

**.**

"Mama dan papa memutuskan berpisah untuk sementara waktu."

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sabaku Shina tersedak mendadak dan meraih air putih di gelasnya. Dengan rakus ia meminum air tersebut, menatap mama dan papanya dengan pandangan menuntut. "Kenapa?"

Mamanya berdeham kecil, memalingkan wajah entah untuk apa. "Ada alasan yang tidak perlu kalian ketahui."

"Uhh ... oke," sahut Shina ragu, menatap kakak laki-lakinya yang masih memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, begitu pula dengan papanya yang seolah tak acuh. Hahh~~ menyebalkan sekali di saat seperti ini papanya sama sekali tak mau membujuk mama seperti yang ia sering tonton di televisi. "Apakah kalian akan bercerai?" Shina bertanya penuh minat.

Mendadak sang kepala keluarga bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Papa sudah selesai." Lalu ia meninggalkan ruang makan begitu saja.

Shina menatap mamanya penuh harap, berusaha menemukan penjelasan. Namun pandangan sang mama malah mengikuti arah kemana papanya keluar dan segera menyusulnya dengan terburu-buru. Gerutuan terdengar dari bibir sang mama.

Sabaku Shina menghela napas. Dialihkan pandangannya ke arah sang kakak yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datar. Gadis berusia empat belas tahun itu sungguh tak mengerti kenapa kakaknya begitu tenang di saat seperti ini. "Apa kakak tidak khawatir?"

Sabaku Tatsuya melirik sang adik sebelum meminum susunya dengan tenang. "Nanti juga baikan lagi. Kau tak ingat ini sudah yang kelima kalinya untuk tahun ini?"

Mendadak bahu Shina terkulai. "Yahh ... sepertinya papa dan mama ingin memecahkan rekor. Tahun lalu cuma empat kali." Ia menghitung-hitung. Empat kali pernyataan dan sekali sampai di pengadilan, namun papa dan mamanya rujuk kembali dalam waktu singkat, bahkan sebelum pengadilan memutuskan apapun. Shina ingat betul bagaimana petugas pengadilan (terutama hakim dan pengacara orangtuanya) menghela napas pasrah menghadapi sang mama yang begitu keras kepala dan papa yang terkesan tak acuh.

Shina jadi merasa sungguh hebat ia dan kakaknya mampu bertahan dan tumbuh besar di keluarga yang seperti ini.

"Lagipula sepertinya kakak tahu apa yang menyebabkan mama seperti ini."

Ucapan sang kakak yang terpaut dua tahun dengannya membuat Shina tertarik. "Maksud kakak?"

"Kau tak ingat bagaimana mama merona dan memalingkan wajah? Kali ini pertengkaran mama dan papa pasti berkaitan dengan urusan ranjang. Mungkin papa terlalu 'buas'?"

Shina mendadak merona, gadis itu bangun, menghentakkan kakinya dan meraih ransel miliknya. Dilemparinya kakaknya dengan roti panggang. "Kakak mesum!" Ia berbalik meninggalkan kakaknya setelah menjulurkan lidah.

Sepertinya ia tahu darimana sifat mesum sang kakak berasal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Sabaku Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha menyamai sang suami di depannya. Ia cepat-cepat memasuki mobil hitam milik pria yang sudah bersama dengannya nyaris setengah umurnya itu sebelum ia benar-benar ditinggal. "Kau benar-benar tak mau mendengarkanku?"

Gaara menginjak gas mobilnya, menghela napas berat. "Berhenti bersikap kekanakkan, Sakura ..., kau tahu umur kita sudah tak muda lagi, kenapa masih bertingkah seperti itu di depan anak-anak?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, tahu! Kau dan semua hormonmu itu!"

"Kau marah karena semalam?"

Sakura mendadak gugup. Delapan belas tahun pernikahan tak mengubah pemikiran bahwa hal sensitif seperti itu masih tabu dibahas—padahal ia sendiri yang membahasnya duluan. "Te-tentu saja! Apa lagi yang bisa membuatku marah?"

"Oh ... kupikir kau masih memiliki gairah dan semangat yang sama."

Ucapan Gaara menambah rona merah di pipi Sakura. Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Tapi kau keterlaluan, Gaara. Itu KDRT, tahu!"

"Aku malah mengira kau menginginkannya lagi."

Sakura terperangah. Ia tak mampu mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Semburat merahnya semakin menjadi. Ia tahu Gaara sedang terang-terangan menggodanya. "TURUNKAN AKU!"

Sakura yakin Gaara tahu ia bercanda, namun yang tak disangkanya adalah Gaara yang menepikan mobilnya dan berkata dengan nada datar yang sama; silakan. Ego Sakura membuat wanita itu turun meski dengan bersungut-sungut. Adakah suami yang tega menurunkan istrinya di tengah jalan selain Gaara-**nya** tersayang?

"GAARA BRENGSEK!" Sakura berteriak kencang, tak memedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang. Belum puas, ia melepas sebelah _high heels_-nya dan melemparkannya tepat ke bagian belakang mobil suaminya itu. Sakura tersenyum menang. Bagus, biarkan Gaara pergi ke bengkel untuk menservis kaca belakang mobil kesayangannya yang retak itu. "Haha! Rasakan itu, Sabaku sialan!" Ia kembali berteriak, mengabaikan fakta bahwa marga di kartu identitasnya pun sudah berubah menjadi Sabaku.

Namun sedetik kemudian Sakura mendesah kecewa dan menyesal. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke rumah sakit jika ia hanya memakai satu sepatu? Ini memalukan! Ditambah lagi ...

"Arghh! Itu sepatu kesayanganku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Cerai saja!' Adalah solusi yang selalu ditawarkan sahabatnya, Uchiha Ino ketika ia dengan gemas menceritakan bagaimana Gaara selalu bersikap (tentu saja yang diceritakan yang jelek-jelek) padanya. Tak seperti Sakura yang masih saja bertingkah kekanakkan setelah menikah, Ino berubah menjadi lebih tenang dan lebih dewasa. Katanya sih, Sasuke secara tak langsung membentuk kepribadiannya.

Sakura langsung menatap Ino dengan pandangan sayu. "Tak mempan~~ ia selalu bersikap tak acuh saat aku meminta cerai. Lalu ... pada akhirnya aku yang selalu tak kuat ..."

"Dia pasti pakai pelet untukmu."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Ino sedikit bergidik ketika ia merasa melihat kobaran api di mata sahabatnya.

Ino tak pernah mengerti dengan hubungan Sakura dan Gaara. Mereka menikah di usia yang masih begitu muda, mengatakan saling mencintai namun sepanjang pengamatannya selalu bertengkar karena hal sepele. Ino mengira kebiasaan mereka putus-nyambung semasa pacaran akan selesai begitu mereka menikah, namun ia tak pernah menyangka akan lebih parah lagi. Cerai-rujuk adalah bentuk hubungan terunik yang pernah ia lihat. Ino bahkan bersumpah pengacara mereka sudah menganggap gugatan cerai mereka sebagai sebuah permainan dan tak pernah dianggap serius.

Tok ... tok ... tok ...

Seorang perawat membungkuk hormat setelah dipersilakan masuk oleh dua dokter yang sedang berdiskusi itu.

"Dokter Sakura, ada kiriman untuk Anda."

Sakura menerima kotak dari perawat itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Satu-satunya orang yang sering memberi Sakura kado di jam kerja hanyalah suaminya, jadi ia sudah tidak heran lagi.

"Jangan dibuka!" teriak Ino mendadak ketika Sakura hendak membuka kotak itu.

"Kenapa Ino? Lagipula—oh, astaga!" Sakura meletakkan kotak yang sudah terbuka itu dengan hati-hati di meja, tangannya bergetar ketika menyentuh sepasang _high heels_ kulit cantik di dalamnya. "Astaga—cantik sekali."

"Sakura, bisa saja itu pelet Gaara untukmu!"

Sakura menatap Ino kemudian sepatu itu dengan ragu. "Ta-tapi ...," Wanita penggila fashion itu menatap kembali sepatunya dengan ragu. Bibirnya mulai mewek. "Aku tak bisa membuangnya ... oh!" Ia menatap sepatu itu lagi, "Gaara benar-benar tahu seleraku!"

Ino memutar bola matanya mendengar alasan Sakura. Tentu saja Gaara tahu, pria itu sudah mendampingi sahabatnya selama puluhan tahun! "Kau akan dengan mudah memaafkannya?"

Sakura menatap Ino ragu.

"Dengar, Saki, jangan semudah itu memaafkannya!"

Sepertinya Gaara harus melarang Sakura untuk sering bertemu Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu, hah!"

Gaara menurunkan buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Sakura yang marah-marah di depan ranjang yang sedang ia tiduri dan melirik jam. Sakura bertugas berjaga di poliklinik umum sehingga harus pulang larut. "Aku tidak memintamu memaafkanku."

Gaara bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah istrinya yang salah tingkah. Sungguh, menggoda Sakura adalah kegiatan yang disenanginya.

"La-lalu kenapa kau mengirim sepatu itu?"

"Aku hanya berpikir itu cocok untukmu."

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia membanting pintu tidak berdosa itu dan terdengar suara-suara bantingan lain dari kamar mandi.

Gaara menghela napas, menutup bukunya dan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Ia memakai kimono handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sakura sedang berdiri di bawah _shower_ ketika Gaara masuk. Wanita itu bahkan tidak melepas pakaiannya sama sekali.

Gaara menghampiri Sakura, melepas jas dokternya dari belakang. Istrinya itu menggunakan air dingin malam-malam begini. "Kau bisa sakit."

Tak ada jawaban.

Gaara mengembuskan napas dengan berat. Jarinya menyisiri rambut Sakura yang lepek terkena air dan menyingkapnya ke depan hingga leher jenjang wanita itu terlihat jelas dari belakang. "Aku lelah, Saku."

Sakura menundukkan kepala. Ia selalu lemah saat Gaara membujuknya dengan halus seperti ini.

"Bisakah kita berhenti bermain permainan ini? Aku takut suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar kehilanganmu."

"K-kau pikir ini permainan? Semuanya?" Suara Sakura bergetar.

"Oke, yang kemarin itu salahku. Aku keterlaluan hingga memaksamu bahkan melakukan BDSM denganmu. Dan aku tahu kau sungguh-sungguh marah padaku. Tapi tak bisakah kau memaafkanku? Apa yang akan dikatakan hakim jika kau berbicara tentang tuntutan kita? Aku yakin hakim itu bahkan melakukannya beberapa kali dengan istrinya."

Sakura meluruh. Gaara yang pendiam rela bicara banyak agar dimaafkan sudah termasuk tindakan yang romantis untuknya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menimbang-nimbang.

"Sakura ..."

Oke, otaknya sudah tidak bisa bekerja lagi ketika Gaara menarik bajunya turun dan mengecupi bahunya—salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang disukai suaminya itu. Ia bergetar karena sentuhan Gaara. "Aku kedinginan ...," lirihnya pelan.

Andai Sakura tahu seringai kemenangan Gaara yang ia tunjukkan setelah mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Hangatkan aku ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terbangun keesokan paginya dengan keadaan lelah luar biasa. Suaminya itu memang suka menyiksanya habis-habisan, bahkan setelah delapan belas tahun menikah. Apakah Gaara tak pernah ingat umur mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk hal-hal seperti itu?

Setiap bercinta dengan Gaara selalu seperti pertama kalinya untuk Sakura.

Wanita itu ingat pertama kali mereka bercinta. Di apartemen Gaara, beberapa bulan setelah kematian ibu pria itu. Sakura mengira Gaara melampiaskan kesedihannya untuk Sakura mengingat cara bercinta Gaara yang begitu liar dan membuatnya nyaris tak bisa bangun keesokan harinya, tapi setelah malam-malam berikutnya Sakura tahu Gaara seperti itu bukan karena melampiaskan emosi, tetapi karena memang sepertinya itu kebiasaannya.

Mau tak mau Sakura mengakui, ia suka dengan cara Gaara bercinta.

Ia selalu merasa dimiliki sepenuhnya. Keposesifan Gaara yang ditunjukkannya saat bercinta membuat Sakura merasa istimewa. Ia suka.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengerubungi tubuhnya dengan selimut lagi. Ia libur hari ini dan ia bisa bersantai di rumah.

"Mama, bangun!"

Atau mungkin tidak.

Sakura mengerjap dan menatap Shina malas. Putrinya itu sudah siap dengan seragamnya.

"Badan mama sakit, Sayang ..."

Shina nyengir. "Pagi, Ma."

Astaga, sifat pemaksa anak itu begitu mirip papanya.

"Mana papamu?"

"Menyiapkan sarapan."

Sakura terduduk mendadak. Ia melirik tubuhnya—oke, setidaknya Gaara ingat untuk memakaikannya pakaian dalam dan kaus Gaara yang kebesaran untuknya. "Tunggu, mama akan cuci muka dulu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya ada satu hal yang membuat mamanya bertahan di tempat tidur setelah jam tujuh pagi. Papa. Shina mengembuskan napas lega. Syukurlah papanya mau bertindak sebelum ia dengan senang hati menghadiri persidangan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Gadis itu menunggu sembari merapikan tempat tidur orangtuanya yang berantakan. Sebenarnya tak perlu, karena akan ada bibi yang membersihkan kamar, tapi Shina suka melakukannya. Hal-hal kecil seperti itu berhasil membuatnya bersyukur. Bersyukur karena orang tuanya masih baik-baik saja sehingga ia bisa melakukan hal yang mungkin ingin dilakukan ratusan anak tak beruntung di luar sana.

Sesaat kemudian mamanya keluar dari kamar mandi. Shina nyaris tertawa melihat mama memakai salah satu kaus papa yang kebesaran dan menutupi sebagian pahanya.

"Papamu tidak bekerja?" tanya mama sambil mengambil celana pendek dari lemari dan memakainya sementara Shina mengawasi dari atas tempat tidur.

"Papa bilang dia libur." Shina bisa melihat mama menghentikan gerakannya sebentar, tapi ia mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Urusan orang dewasa.

Meski hubungan orangtuanya begitu unik dan terkadang membuat Shina mengerutkan alis ("benarkan mereka saling mencintai" dan "apakah mereka mabuk sewaktu membuatku" adalah pertanyaan yang paling sering muncul di kepalanya) Shina tidak pernah menyesal. Ia bersyukur ia dan kakaknya masih dicurahkan kasih sayang dan dilimpahkan materi yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit.

Mama berkali-kali mengeluh kenapa ia bisa menikahi dan jatuh cinta pada orang seperti papa dan papa seringkali menggodanya dan mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat mama marah. Tapi berapa kalipun gugatan cerai sampai ke pengadilan, belum pernah orangtuanya benar-benar berpisah (bahkan terkadang Shina merasa takjub melihat bagaimana orangtuanya di pengadilan berhasil menimbulkan semburat merah bagi mereka yang menghadiri karena perkataan menjurus atau bahkan _skin ship_ yang mereka lakukan). Shina tahu ia bersalah merasakan hal ini, tapi ia sedikit berharap ia akan hadir di pengadilan dalam waktu dekat.

"Ayo kita ke bawah."

Lamunan Shina terhenti dan ia mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mama harum sekali ..."

Sakura melirik anak gadisnya yang berjalan di depan. Mansion yang luas membuatnya berpikir seharusnya mereka membeli rumah kecil saja. "Mama tidak ganti parfum, kok."

"Hmm ... sepertinya aku mencium aroma yang lain." Shina mengelilingi dan membaui Sakura sebelum kembali berjalan. "Aroma papa."

_Blush_ ...

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, mendelik pada Shina yang tertawa kecil. Apakah ia begitu mudah digoda? Baik suami maupun anaknya begitu suka menggodanya. Ia mengacak rambut Shina. "Anak kecil."

Shina gantian cemberut dan membenahi rambutnya.

Mereka memasuki dapur dan melihat Tatsuya duduk di bangku tinggi, bukan di ruang makan. Sakura dan Shina duduk di sampingnya, menatap seorang pria yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Mama ingat dulu di awal menikah, papamu selalu memasak untuk mama."

Shina menatap mamanya tertarik. Meski ia selalu mendengar kisah cinta berbeda versi dari mama dan papanya (yang entah kenapa selalu bertolak belakang) tentang bagaimana mereka menikah dan apa saja yang terjadi sebelum kelahirannya, Shina tak pernah keberatan (meski ia sesekali bertanya pada paman Naruto atau bibi Ino tentang kebenarannya). Penceritaan kisah mereka selalu membuahkan perdebatan di meja makan.

"Tentu saja, mamamu adalah istri termalas yang pernah papa temui." Gaara meletakkan nasi goreng dan sup jamur buatannya di depan Tatsuya dan Shina, lalu berbalik untuk mengambil miliknya dan Sakura.

Tatsuya dan Shina mengucapkan 'itadakimasu' dengan pelan, berusaha mengabaikan orangtua mereka yang untuk kesekian kalinya akan berdebat.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak malas!"

Gaara mendengus pelan. "Ya, ya ... kau cukup rajin jika dibandingkan dengan kerbau."

Sakura mendelik ke arah suaminya yang mengambil tempat di depan mereka bertiga. "Toh kau menikahiku juga."

"Aku kasihan padamu. Jika bukan aku, pria mana lagi yang mau menikahi wanita sepertimu?"

"Kau menyesal?"

Gaara menyeringai sebelum menyendok kuah supnya. "Kau berharap aku menyesal?" elak Gaara. Pria itu melirik Shina yang memakan nasi gorengnya dengan tenang. "Kau tahu, dulu mama selalu memohon-mohon pada papa untuk menikahinya."

Shina menatap Sakura mencari pembenaran, namun Sakura sedang terperangah menatap Gaara.

"Kapan? Aku tak pernah memintamu menikah denganku!"

"Kau bahkan merengek padaku."

"Ti-dak."

"Kalian tak jadi cerai?"

Suara putra sulung mereka menghentikan perdebatan konyol antara Sakura dan Gaara. Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk memukul pelan kepala anaknya itu. "Kau berharap kami bercerai?"

Tatsuya mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya aku akan punya alasan untuk membuat Chi-_chan_ memelukku dan Kazuki cemburu."

Chiharu atau Chi-_chan_ adalah anak dari Naruto dan Hinata, seorang gadis manis dan cantik yang selalu menjadi rebutan dua teman masa kecilnya, Tatsuya dan Kazuki—anak Sasuke dan Ino.

"Bodoh," Gaara bergumam pelan. "Kau seharusnya bersikap lebih perhatian dan lebih baik padanya, bukan mengatakan hal-hal aneh agar ia bersimpati."

Tatsuya mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan mengambil PSP-nya. "Aku bukan papa yang rela berkorban dan berbaik hati."

Gaara berdecak kesal. Keras kepala, persis istrinya. Dan bahkan anaknya itu mewarisi sifat pendiam miliknya.

Tatsuya menatap jam tangannya, "Gochisousama-deshita. Aku harus menjemput Chiharu." Pemuda berambut merah itu meraih ranselnya. "Itte kimasu."

"Itte rasshai." Sakura menatap anak bungsu mereka yang menyeruput supnya. "Kau mau mama antar?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabaku Tatsuya mengayuh sepeda gunungnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Kedua tangannya tidak memegang stang, melainkan memainkan PSP-nya. Ia sudah lihai melakukannya.

Tatsuya benar-benar percampuran kedua orangtuanya. Rambut merah dan mata hijau berkilau yang selalu terlihat tenang. Sifatnya pendiam dan cuek namun keras kepala dan memiliki pendirian teguh—sesuatu yang sangat jarang terlihat pada anak seumurannya. Siapa sangka perdebatan mama dan papanya tentang segala hal sepanjang waktu mampu membuatnya berpikir lebih dewasa?

Pemuda itu mengerem sepedanya di depan rumah mungil kediaman Namikaze. Berbeda dengan orangtuanya yang memutuskan tinggal di rumah warisan keluarga Sabaku, Naruto dan Hinata lebih memilih membeli rumah kecil untuk keluarga mereka.

Ia menekan bel pintu dan sesaat kemudian bibi Hinata yang selalu tampak cantik dilihatnya itu membuka pintu. Tatsuya membungkuk sopan.

"Mencari Chiharu, ya? Tunggu ya Tatsu. Silakan masuk ke dalam saja, Chiharu sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Kau mau makan di sini?"

Tatsuya mengatakan ia sudah makan dan menunggu di ruang tamu. Ia mengeluarkan PSP dan kembali bermain.

"Tetsu!"

Chiharu keluar dan tersenyum lebar untuk sahabatnya itu. Berbeda dari Hinata yang selalu tampak anggun, Chiharu lebih bersemangat dan ceroboh, mewarisi sifat ayahnya. "Bagaimana?" Ia merentangkan tangannya.

Tatsuya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Rambut indigo Chiharu yang panjang diikat ke samping dan mata birunya berbinar ceria, namun yang semakin membuatnya manis adalah apron biru muda yang ia kenakan.

"Aku belajar memasak dan menyiapkan bekal untuk kita! Mama bilang aku harus ... harus—" Gadis itu tergagap ketika Tatsuya mendekat dan mengacak poni ratanya. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Uuh, hanya Tatsuya yang mampu membuatnya salah tingkah seperti ini.

"Aku tunggu di luar, kita harus berangkat sekarang."

Senyum Chiharu terkembang dan ia mengangguk singkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kau libur hari ini?"

Hanya sepasang suami istri itu yang tersisa di dapur setelah dengan halus putri bungsu mereka menolak tawaran mamanya untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Sakura sedang mencuci piring dan peralatan memasak yang digunakan Gaara sedangkan pria berambut merah itu meminum kopi paginya.

"Kau tak bertanya."

Terdengar helaan napas kesal disusul suara, "Apa aku harus bertanya segalanya jika ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentangmu, Suamiku Sayang?"

"Tentu."

Sakura mengelap tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Gaara kemudian duduk di depan pria yang bersamanya belasan tahun itu. Ia menopangkan dagu dan menarik majalah bisnis yang dibaca pria itu. "Jadi, apa aku harus mulai dengan pertanyaan sederhana?"

"Silakan."

Sakura memutar matanya. "Namamu?"

"Sabaku Gaara."

"Status?"

"Satu istri dan dua anak."

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. Jawaban macam apa itu? "Pekerjaan?"

"Direktur Utama di Sabaku Corp."

"Umur?"

Gaara menyeringai. "Kau tak bisa menanyakan hal sensitif seperti itu, Nyonya."

Sensitif apanya? Sakura melanjutkan, "Apa kau mencintai istrimu?"

"Sepenuh hati."

Jawaban Gaara membuat Sakura merona. Setengah karena ucapan Gaara dan setengah lagi karena wajah pria itu yang entah kenapa semakin mendekat. Sial. Pria itu menggodanya. "Kau menyayangi keluargamu?"

"Akan kupertaruhkan jiwaku untuk melindungi mereka."

Sakura tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Gaara yang seakan memerangkapnya. Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar ia kembali bertanya, "Apa arti istrimu untukmu?"

"Tak ada kata-kata yang mampu menjelaskan apa arti seorang istriku untukku."

Hembusan napas Gaara menggelitik wajahnya. Sakura menelan ludah dan refleks memejamkan mata saat sentuhan hangat mengusap bibirnya. Gaara memagut bibirnya lembut, dan Sakura merasa berada bagai di surga.

"Jadi apa yang akan kaulakukan hari ini?" tanya Sakura ketika ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Apapun asal bersamamu."

Sakura menyipitkan mata, memukul Gaara main-main meski pipinya memerah mendengar perkataan suaminya itu. "Gombal."

**.**

**.**

**[Cinta itu tidak terceraikan]**

—**End—**

**.**

**.**

_**Author's territory**_:

Gak tau dah kesambet apa pas bikin ini. Gaaranya pasti OOC banget. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa bikin GaaSaku juga. ;)

Aneh dan bahkan gak jelas banget. Lol. Ya sudahlah. Ini toh cuman sebagai hiburan. If you don't like it, just leave. Btw, ini juga untuk temen RL ku yang inisialnya SM. Hutangku lunas, un!

Kritik, saran, flame, bahkan review biasa akan saya tampung.

:D

-dae-


End file.
